


Портрет Северуса Снейпа

by tenkosh



Series: миди g — pg-13 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Однажды в Малфой-мэноре появился портрет Северуса Снейпа.





	Портрет Северуса Снейпа

К магическим портретам Драко относился так же, как и любой другой волшебник, который вырос в магическом мире, — равнодушно. Ровно как детские куклы, колдографии или отражение в зеркале, портреты не обладали чувствами и не были разумны. Они отличались от, например, стола или книги только тем, что выглядели как настоящий, живой человек.

Иногда, по какой-то жестокой иронии, из-под кисти художника выходил образ не просто человека, а кого-нибудь близкого. Тогда становилось сложнее воспринимать портрет как любую другую мебель, но обычно и к этому волшебники привыкали.

У главной лестницы мэнора висел портрет Абраксаса Малфоя.

«Драко Малфой! Как ты себя ведешь?» — возмущенно спрашивал Абраксас, если Драко бегом проносился мимо или даже скатывался с перил лестницы.

«Отстань, дедушка!» — отмахивался он.

Когда Абраксас был жив, Драко никогда не позволял себе так с ним разговаривать. Но портрет — это совсем другое. У него не было чувств, он не мог обидеться или расстроиться, не обладал властью наказать за плохое поведение. К картине не нужно было относиться уважительно, даже если она изображала старого влиятельного волшебника, потому что портрет — это не сам волшебник. Это всего лишь вещь. В десять лет, после смерти дедушки, Драко это прекрасно понимал.

Портрет Северуса Снейпа в Малфой-мэнор принес Люциус.

Это произошло вскоре после похорон: наследников Снейп не оставил, поэтому Люциус без особого труда получил права на скромные пожитки. В деле фигурировало даже завещание, но Драко абсолютно не интересовало, написал ли его сам Снейп, давал ли отец взятки за признание этой бумажки и насколько законным было такое наследование.

Портрет в скромной деревянной раме (никаких резных узоров или украшений, привычных для богатых картин в мэноре) повесили в лаборатории, где Драко с детства занимался зельеварением. Вместе с портретом принесли несколько коробок зелий, ингредиентов и книг, которые тоже были частью наследства. Без необходимости разобрать коробки Драко вряд ли спустился бы в лабораторию так скоро — продолжал бы лежать у себя в спальне, днями напролет изучая потолок.

В коробках из домашней лаборатории Снейпа оказалось много интересного, и это помогло отвлечься. Портрет молчал и явно не спешил заговаривать первым, так что игнорировать его было очень легко. Иногда портрет даже прикрывал глаза, кажется, начиная дремать, и тогда от его спокойного неживого лица Драко становилось жутко — но все остальное время образ Снейпа вызывал в нем смесь гнева, боли и горечи. Драко напоминал себе, что портрет — просто вещь, элемент интерьера. Но чертова вещь имела не тот вид, на который Драко готов был легко смотреть.

Он с остервенением потрошил коробки, и ему казалось неправильным, что Снейп так спокойно наблюдает, как его личное имущество находит новые места в чужой лаборатории. Разве мог бы настоящий Снейп так реагировать, когда ингредиенты, которые он годами собирал у себя, закрывались в шкафах другого человека?

Некоторые бутылочки и коробки оказались не подписаны (или по их подписям нельзя было понять содержимое), и Драко убирал их на отдельный стол, чтобы разобраться позже. Именно эти склянки чаще всего изучал Снейп, когда Драко украдкой поглядывал на холст.

— Откуда вообще у Снейпа портрет? — в конце концов, не выдержал Драко.

Это стало первым, что он сказал Снейпу с картины. Тон получился какой-то упрекающий, и смотрел Драко так, будто именно портрет был виноват в том, что его нарисовали.

— Приказ Темного лорда, — спокойно ответил Снейп, не смутившись под злым взглядом. — Он хотел, чтобы после смерти мой портрет повесили в кабинете директора. Я не был в восторге от этого, поэтому мешал художнику как мог… Ужасная идея. Темный лорд зашел посмотреть, как продвигается работа, ему не понравилось, и он приказал начать заново. Незаконченный отбракованный портрет остался у меня.

Драко впервые внимательно посмотрел на картину. Она действительно оказалась не закончена: за спиной Снейпа виднелся силуэт котла, недокрашенные цветные пробирки зависли в воздухе, ингредиенты на столе только угадывались в тонких линиях. Кое-где холст был совсем пуст, а узор на мантии художник прорисовал лишь наполовину.

— Или ты хочешь, чтобы я называл себя «он»?

— Что? — Драко вздрогнул, когда голос вырвал его из задумчивости.

— Ты сказал про меня «он». Если хочешь, я тоже буду так говорить, — терпеливо пояснил Снейп с картины. — Понимаю, я просто его портрет.

Драко пристально посмотрел в его глаза. Они были нарисованы почти черными, но Снейп все равно выглядел так, как и при жизни: когда в этой же лаборатории учил Драко варить первые зелья, когда преподавал зельеварение в Хогвартсе, когда сидел на собраниях Пожирателей смерти. Этот портрет походил на настоящего Снейпа гораздо больше, чем тот человек в гробу, которого Драко видел пару недель назад.

Снейпа похоронили в белой мантии, и казалось, что именно из-за нее он не был похож на самого себя. Вовсе не из-за мертвенной бледности и выражения абсолютного спокойствия на лице. Да разве Снейп когда-то ходил в белом? Во время похорон Драко старался не смотреть на гроб, но одного взгляда хватило, чтобы образ отпечатался в его памяти.

И теперь Снейп снова разговаривал с ним — и выглядел совсем как живой.

— Не надо никаких «он», профессор, — ответил Драко.

Он кашлянул, прочищая горло, и тут же отвернулся, запястьем утерев глаз. Почти все коробки Драко уже разобрал, но самое сложное оставалось впереди — еще предстояло рассортировать неподписанные зелья. Просто выбросить их было жалко, лучше хоть попробовать определить, что находилось в колбах.

Драко подошел к столу, с сомнением оглядывая зелья.

— В бутылочке с белой крышкой Веритасерум, — вдруг сказал Снейп.

Драко нашел взглядом белую крышку, затем посмотрел на портрет и снова вернулся к зелью. Жидкость внутри была прозрачная, и Драко открыл бутылек, чтобы понюхать. Ничем не пахло. На вид зелье совершенно не отличалось от воды — как и полагалось сыворотке правды.

— Спасибо, — спустя мгновение поблагодарил Драко, беря наклейку, чтобы подписать бутылек.

***

Зелье получалось лиловым и после нескольких минут помешиваний посветлело только на пару тонов. К тому же оно оставалось мутным и красиво серебрилось на свету, и Драко мог бы это оценить в какой-нибудь другой ситуации. Но сейчас он думал только о том, что на этом этапе приготовления Напиток живой смерти должен быть уже бесцветным и полностью прозрачным. Так было написано в учебнике, да и Драко сам видел, каким зелье получалось у Снейпа. И еще на уроке, когда проходили Напиток живой смерти, бледно-розовый оттенок точно вышел (невероятно!) даже у Поттера.

— Да почему не получается?! — взорвался Драко, чуть не перевернув весь котел с кипящей жидкостью.

Хотя, может, стоило перевернуть. И начать заново.

Сзади раздалось тактичное покашливание. Драко резко обернулся и увидел Снейпа. Тот стоял в своем портрете рядом с плохо прорисованным столом, а в руках держал колбу. Содержимое было светло-розового оттенка, но при этом у горлышка стекло оставалось едва намечено карандашом, поэтому жидкость словно висела в воздухе. Ничего необычного для магического мира.

— Что? — раздраженно спросил Драко, глядя на розоватое зелье, которое покачивал Снейп.

— Ты ведь хочешь знать, почему не получается? — уточнил Снейп.

Тон был немного едкий и саркастичный — Драко сразу узнал его. Обычно Снейп общался так с полными идиотами вроде Уизли, Крэбба и Гойла, которые были не способны просто следовать инструкции в книге. Снейп никогда не говорил так с Драко. Но что взять с портрета?

— Да, хочу, — уже теряя терпение, кивнул Драко. — Я делал все, как написано в учебнике.

— А не надо верить всему, что написано, мистер Малфой, — резко ответил Снейп. — На партах в Хогвартсе тоже было всякое написано.

Драко не стал отвечать. Он сложил руки на груди, выжидающе глядя на портрет.

— После каждых семи помешиваний против часовой стрелки следует делать одно помешивание по часовой стрелке, — четко проговорил Снейп и зло сжал губы в тонкую линию. — Я рассказывал вам об этом. Видимо, только зря сотрясал воздух.

— Но в учеб… — Драко так и запнулся, приоткрыв рот.

Он хорошо вспомнил день, когда на занятии со Слагхорном они проходили Напиток живой смерти. Даже при всех стараниях у Драко получилось только розовое зелье — и все же оно было лучше, чем у Грейнджер. Драко почти уверился в своей победе, но Слагхорн равнодушно прошел мимо, а потом объявил победителем, конечно, Гарри Поттера. Но зелье у Поттера в самом деле оказалось почти прозрачным.

Вечером, когда Драко жаловался на это происшествие Снейпу, тот посоветовал в следующий раз после каждых семи помешиваний против часовой стрелки делать одно помешивание по часовой стрелке. Потом это как-то вылетело из головы: было совершенно не до варки зелий. Вот только сейчас Драко наконец-то собрался с силами и решил повторить программу шестого и седьмого курсов, раз уж те два года он едва обращал внимание на учебу.

Портрет помнил их разговоры лучше, чем сам Драко. За это стало стыдно — не перед картиной, конечно, но перед самим Снейпом.

— И почему сразу нельзя было сказать? Вы же смотрели, как я варю, — сказал Драко, пряча смущение за недовольством.

Он отвернулся к котлу, где все еще кипело зелье, и стал мешать: семь раз против часовой стрелки, один раз по часовой стрелке. Семь раз — против, один раз — по. Зелье стало постепенно светлеть, становясь сиреневым, а затем бледно-розовым, и дальше продолжало терять цвет с каждым помешиванием.

— Я подумал, что если ты сначала сваришь неправильно и помучаешься, а уже после этого узнаешь решение проблемы, то в этот раз запомнишь, что тебе говорят, — сказал Снейп.

На секунду Драко прекратил мешать и снова посмотрел на картину. Может, ответ и звучал логично, но Драко понял еще кое-что: Снейп просто обиделся.

***

Драко все еще завтракал в столовой с родителями, но вот обеды и ужины проводил в лаборатории. Сначала это было действительно необходимо: часто он не имел возможности отойти даже на десять минут, чтобы перекусить, потому что постоянно варил зелья из школьной программы. Такие зелья отличались скоростью приготовления и «насыщенностью» этой короткой готовки. С одной стороны, каждую минуту приготовления ученик должен быть занят, но с другой — за одно занятие нужно достичь какого-то конечного результата.

После Драко закончил со школьной программой и стал варить другие зелья, от многих из которых спокойно можно было отвлекаться (на крайний случай попросив Снейпа присмотреть за котлом), но все равно не поднимался на ужин в столовую. Родители стали часто отлучаться по делам — восстанавливать семейные капиталы и связи, давать показания на судах над другими Пожирателями смерти. Одинокие ужины в столовой вызывали тоску, и Драко снова стал приказывать эльфам приносить еду в лабораторию. Там было привычно, там всегда находились занятия, не позволяющие зацикливаться на одиночестве.

И еще там висел портрет. Он тоже отвлекал от тоски и стал уже невероятно привычной частью жизни. Хотя Драко считал, что это не портрет стал частью его жизни — просто это была не какая-то картина, а сам Северус Снейп, который всегда являлся важным для его человеком. Снейп, который с детства находился рядом, который учил его в Хогвартсе, защищал и поддерживал всю жизнь. Он оказался членом Ордена Феникса и все равно всегда заботился о Драко. Заботился даже теперь, после своей смерти.

— Ты мог бы сходить в ресторан с родителями, — предложил Снейп, когда Драко снова расставлял тарелки на освобожденном от ингредиентов углу стола.

— Они идут ужинать с каким-то министром. Не думаю, что будет интересно, — уверенно ответил Драко.

— А с кем-нибудь из друзей? Кажется, я видел приглашение от Панси Паркинсон недавно.

Драко демонстративно поставил тарелку с хлебом на стопку писем и газет.

— Тебе нужно иногда общаться с другими людьми, — настойчиво добавил Снейп.

— Я общаюсь с родителями и с тобой.

— Драко, я просто портрет, а не человек.

Драко с наигранным равнодушием сел спиной к картине и принялся за еду.

Препирательства с портретом нельзя было назвать ссорами в полной мере — просто Снейп постоянно советовал Драко сходить куда-нибудь со старыми друзьями или познакомиться с кем-то новым, предлагал прогуляться на свежем воздухе, хоть раз в неделю показать нос из подземелья. Как будто Снейп сам при жизни часто выходил из своей лаборатории.

Разумеется, Драко понимал, что это было просто проявление заботы, но все равно раздражался из-за таких разговоров. Ему нравилось дома. Ему совершенно не хотелось встречаться с новыми и старыми приятелями. Он не чувствовал себя одиноко — у него был Снейп. И если фраза «Я просто портрет» немного портила настроение, то ненадолго.

***

Судя по информации в книге, зелье должно было настояться в течение пары часов. Прошло три часа — над котлом поднимался спиральный пар, появился перламутровый блеск, но больше никаких характерных признаков Драко не замечал. Точнее, не замечал одного, самого важного признака.

— Ты чувствуешь какой-нибудь приятный запах? — не выдержал Драко, захлопывая книгу.

Сам он не ощущал ничего необычного, хотя принюхивался каждые несколько минут. Пахло так, как и всегда в лаборатории. Драко чувствовал аромат сухих растений — от целебных трав до роз мэнора — и дерева. Это одновременно был запах рукояти метлы, свежей сосны, старой мебели.

— Я вообще ничего не чувствую, — меланхолично ответил Снейп. — Я ведь портрет.

Драко раньше не задумывался о том, могут ли портреты что-то испытывать. Часто ли люди размышляют об эмоциях табурета, комнатного кактуса или кусающейся книги? Или детской игрушки? В детстве Драко подарили зачарованного плюшевого медведя, который изображал уныние, если бить и ругать его, и радовался во время объятий. В детстве отношение к игрушке было другое, но уже тогда Драко знал, что это лишь магия, а не настоящие эмоции.

И картины — тоже только сложная магия. В них заранее вложены реакции, которые основаны на опыте человека и лишь повторяют настоящие эмоции. Только изображение эмоций.

Хотя если чувства реального человека — тоже только набор из опыта и биологических реакций, то большая ли разница?

— Совсем ничего не ощущаешь? — переспросил Драко, подходя к портрету Снейпа.

— Ничего, — терпеливо подтвердил тот.

Драко постоял у картины, а затем нерешительно коснулся пальцами холста — провел ими по краске, пересек линию фона и мантии Снейпа, но не заметил никакой разницы в ощущениях. Драко остановил ладонь, все еще касаясь картины.

Фигура на холсте двинулась, и Снейп опустил руку, соприкасаясь своими пальцами с пальцами Драко — он видел это прикосновение, но не ощущал никаких изменений, не чувствовал тепла кожи. Словно их разделял тонкий слой стекла, который не давал ладоням соприкоснуться.

— Драко!

Драко резко обернулся, когда дверь в лабораторию открылась. Разрывая тишину, в комнату вошла Нарцисса.

— Драко, мы с твоим отцом уезжаем до вечера, если хочешь, то можешь… О, а чем это пахнет? — она немного приподняла голову, принюхиваясь. — Что-то сладкое… и мята…

Взгляд Нарциссы остановился на котле, от которого спиралями поднимался пар.

— О. Амортенция, — заключила она.

— Изучаю противоядия к любовным зельям, — быстро сказал Драко.

На лице Нарциссы отразилась смесь эмоций: будто она одновременно расслабилась, узнав, что сын не собирается никого насильно влюблять в себя, но и расстроилась — Драко все еще не был влюблен.

— Разумеется, противоядия… — Нарцисса опустила взгляд на книгу на краю стола. — Так ты хочешь с нами на ужин к Министру магии?

— Нет, мам, — Драко качнул головой. — Спасибо ему за приглашение… Но хорошего вам вечера.

Драко наклонился к Нарциссе, чтобы она поцеловала его в висок.

— К Министру мог бы и сходить, — сказал Снейп, когда Нарцисса вышла из лаборатории.

Драко отмахнулся. Он думал только об одном: его мама чувствовала сладкий мятный запах. Драко все еще ощущал привычный для лаборатории запах трав и древесины.

***

Родители и Снейп продолжали настаивать, чтобы Драко хотя бы попробовал выйти куда-нибудь за пределы лаборатории — и уже если не понравится, то можно будет сидеть в поместье хоть до старости. В конце концов, Драко сдался. Очень удачно пришло письмо от Дафны Гринграсс: она приглашала на свой день рождения, где должны были собраться многие их с Драко однокурсники со Слизерина. Предложение пообщаться со старыми друзьями на большом празднике казалось даже привлекательным.

Всего один вечер вне лаборатории. Ничего не должно было случиться.

Уже стемнело, когда Драко аппарировал к воротам Малфой-мэнора вечером после дня рождения Дафны. Хорошее настроение, которое так старательно создавали друзья во время праздника, мгновенно испарилось.

В темное синее небо поднимался столб черного дыма. Драко кинулся бежать к дому, в саду наткнулся на кого-то и от этого совсем растерялся. Паника и страх накрывали с головой. Драко ощутил, как его цепко схватили за плечи и встряхнули.

— Драко!

Он наконец-то различил бледное и обеспокоенное лицо Нарциссы. Попытался глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоиться, но в нос ударил сильный запах гари.

— Все уже потушили, — успокаивающе сказала Нарцисса.

Драко снова взглянул на темный силуэт дома и действительно не заметил ни одного рыжего отблеска в темноте. Сердце, бившееся где-то в горле, наконец-то начинало сбавлять ритм.

— А с отцом?.. — неопределенно спросил он.

— С ним все в порядке, — уверила Нарцисса, но Драко все-таки различил что-то странное в ее тоне.

— Так что произошло?

— Небольшой пожар на кухне, — слишком уж осторожно начала Нарцисса. — Огонь быстро перекинулся по старым доскам в подземелье. А у тебя в лаборатории было столько опасных веществ… Произошел взрыв. Огонь давно потушили, и дом почти не пострадал…

Драко почти не слушал, слова проходили мимо него. Он ушел всего на один вечер. Может, не уйди он — умер бы во время взрыва в лаборатории. А может, смог бы вовремя потушить огонь.

Не ответив, Драко вырвался из рук Нарциссы и продолжил бежать к дому. Света луны хватало, чтобы не заблудиться на знакомых дорожках в саду, и вскоре Драко оказался на поляне перед зданием. Стена выглядела так, будто ее укусил огромный зверь, безжалостно вырвав кусок. В свете развешанных фонарей уже суетились эльфы, убирая территорию, ища уцелевшие вещи и готовясь к ремонту.

Драко бездумно сделал несколько шагов вперед, потом запнулся — под ногой что-то хрустнуло. Он поднял из травы обгоревший кусок деревянной рамы, который можно было принять за что угодно — дверной косяк, плинтус, часть окна или мебели. Но Драко слишком хорошо знал эту раму. Он смотрел на нее ежедневно, видел постоянно, знал до малейшей царапины в правом верхнем углу. Знал, что правый нижний угол неровно стыкуется.

Рядом в траве он увидел часть темного холста и еще какие-то угли и крепко сжал в руке часть рамы. Глаза от дыма слезились.

Драко сел на камень, который когда-то составлял часть стены, и постарался не успокоиться, а хотя бы просто удержать себя в руках. Он уже пережил смерть настоящего Северуса Снейпа, так что это не должно было быть так больно. Просто портрет, а не человек, как Снейп с картины любил напоминать.

Драко утер слезы грязной ладонью, но только размазал по коже гарь. На щеках оставались темные разводы, которые разрезали дорожки слез. Плечи Драко вздрагивали, несмотря на все попытки успокоиться.

Снейпа больше нет. Его давно уже не было, но иногда недостаточно просто понимать какой-то факт.

До сих пор Драко мог разговаривать с ним, слушать его советы, видеть его. Может, это и был портрет, но он давал необходимое ощущение присутствия, и этому ощущению Драко верил намного больше, чем своей памяти. Гроб, живые цветы, белая мантия. Тогда все выглядело таким нереальным, что невозможно было поверить.

Когда показалось, что слезы наконец-то унялись, Драко снова всхлипнул. Одно только слово «никогда» полностью выбивало из него дух: он больше никогда не увидит Снейпа, никогда не поговорит с ним, никогда не встретит его. Впереди было еще… Сколько? Лет восемьдесят безбедной жизни? И больше никогда в течение десятилетий Драко не увидит его.

Снейпа больше не было. И даже его портрет теперь сгорел, наконец-то заставив Драко осознать и принять реальность.

***

Драко вылетел из камина, кажется, испачкав золой все вокруг — пушистый ковер, свою мантию, руки. Извинившись, взмахнул палочкой и использовал очищающие чары, но все равно пришлось взять платок, чтобы тщательно оттереть серые следы с пальцев.

— Вы как всегда пунктуальны, мистер Малфой. Минута в минуту, — заметила Макгонагалл, посмотрев на часы.

Драко улыбнулся ей, а затем скользнул взглядом по обстановке кабинета директора. В последний раз он был здесь еще при Снейпе. В тот год на седьмом курсе он мог часами сидеть в этом кабинете и тогда же до мелочей все здесь изучил. Теперь обстановка мало изменилась по своей сути: все те же портреты прежних директоров, шкафы со множеством книг и артефактов, большой стол. Но глаз все равно цеплялся за каждую непривычную деталь.

Новые кресла — совсем не те, в которых Драко иногда засыпал, засидевшись до вечера. Другие книги на полках. Поменяли местами некоторые портреты. И вот еще… Новый портрет.

Драко замер, пристально глядя на портрет Северуса Снейпа. Как-то в «Ежедневном пророке» писали, что Гарри Поттер требует повесить портрет Снейпа в кабинете директора. Тогда Драко только фыркнул на эту новость и не стал следить за развитием событий. Его раздражало, как резко все начали ценить Снейпа после смерти: хотя Драко искренне считал эту славу заслуженной, но он бы с радостью полюбовался на попытки увековечить Снейпа в качестве героя, останься тот жив. Восхищенные статьи, пафосные цитаты о «храбрейшем человеке». При жизни Снейп, вероятно, не слышал и одной сотой из этих хвалебных фраз.

Драко хорошо представлял, как кривятся тонкие губы при виде заголовков в «Пророке», где люди, всегда называвшие Снейпа ублюдком и уродом, признавали его храбрость. Будто после этого он бы был не таким раздраженным и строгим на уроках.

Драко слишком часто находился рядом со Снейпом и прекрасно знал, как к нему относились люди, знал обо всех недостатках, за которые его ненавидели. И все равно Драко всегда его любил.

— Мистер Малфой?

Драко вздрогнул.

— Простите?

— Я сказала, что приведу Скорпиуса. Все хорошо?

— Да, конечно, — Драко постарался улыбнуться. — Я подожду здесь.

Макгонагалл вышла, и Драко глубоко вздохнул. Со всех сторон послышались шепотки: «Он так вырос», «Это же тот мальчик…», «О, это мой правнук. Или точнее прапрапра…».

Рядом с портретом Снейпа висел портрет Дамблдора с его привычной длинной бородой и в яркой парадной мантии со звездами. Дамблдор привлекал всеобщее внимание, а Снейп, как и в жизни, как и на портрете в Малфой-мэноре, был в черной мантии, и его темный портрет терялся среди ярких красок. Пятно на пестрой цветной стене.

— Привет, — сказал Драко, обходя стол, чтобы приблизиться к картине.

Все портреты мигом затихли, чтобы не мешать, но Драко чувствовал на себе их внимание. Некоторые директора притворялись спящими — и все же Драко столько часов провел в их обществе, что его не могли обмануть прикрытые глаза. Портреты подслушивали, но это совершенно не беспокоило Драко.

— Здравствуй, Драко, — кивнул Снейп.

Он едва заметно улыбнулся. Снейп выглядел так же, как при жизни — когда был директором в Хогвартсе. Разумеется, образ на портрете не старел, а оставался таким, каким много лет назад Драко запомнил его.

Драко за эти годы изменился. По крайней мере, он так считал, когда смотрел в зеркало. Он женился на Астории Гринграсс — прекрасной девушке, ради которой Драко смог выбраться из своей тоски по прошлому и продолжить жить настоящим. Астория была на два года младше и когда-то тоже училась на Слизерине, хотя ей мало подходил змеиный факультет. Наверное, Снейп бы одобрил такой выбор.

Драко ужасно хотел познакомить Снейпа со своим сыном — просто посмотреть на реакцию, когда он увидит восторженного доброжелательного Скорпиуса, так не похожего на наследника Малфоев. А его дружба с младшим Поттером? Люциус до сих пор не мог поверить, хотя обожал единственного внука.

У Драко уже виднелась ранняя седина, хотя она и не выделялась среди длинных светлых волос. Ему было уже практически столько же лет, сколько и Снейпу. Скоро Драко исполнится тридцать восемь, и с каждым годом он будет становиться старше, оставив позади возраст Снейпа, а портрет все еще будет висеть в кабинете директора — неизменный, знакомый. Такой, по какому Драко до сих пор скучал.

— Я скучаю, — признался Драко раньше, чем успел подумать об этом. — Я очень сильно скучаю по тебе.

— Тебе стоило стать директором Хогвартса, раз так нравится общаться с портретами.

— Ещё не поздно занять эту должность, если я сильно захочу, — Драко тоже улыбнулся.

Конечно, Снейп знал, что Драко никогда этого не сделает. Не станет преподавателем и тем более директором. Если Снейпа в качестве преподавателя ненавидели все студенты, кроме Драко, то у профессора Малфоя не было бы даже одного исключения.

— Разумеется. Я знаю, что ты можешь сделать что угодно, если по-настоящему захочешь, — ответил Снейп.

Губы Драко дрогнули.

«А если я хочу снова обнять тебя?» — подумал он, но не сказал вслух. Драко прекрасно знал, что Снейп имел в виду совсем не это. Незачем было озвучивать то, с чем ничего нельзя было сделать. Снейп не виноват, что умер, и Драко давно прошел ту стадию, на которой злился, обвиняя во всем его.

Драко потянул руку и прикоснулся пальцами к портрету. Этот, в отличие от картины в мэноре, был закончен. На холсте лежал ровный слой масла, и нигде не осталось карандашных набросков и пустых недокрашенных мест.

С другой стороны портрета Снейп приложил свою ладонь, и в этот момент Драко показалось, что он что-то почувствовал. Может быть, это просто краска нагрелась от его прикосновения, а может, он слишком сильно надавил пальцами на картину. Но Драко мог поклясться, что на мгновение что-то ощутил.

Дверь в кабинет снова открылась, и Драко быстро развернулся на звук. Вошли Скорпиус и Макгонагалл. Директора на других портретах мгновенно вернулись к своим делам, бодро зашептались, продолжив прерванные разговоры, и не оставалось сомнений, что ни один из них ни на секунду не задремал, пока Макгонагалл не было в кабинете.

— Пап, оно правда случайно взорвалось! Мы не собирались варить ничего запрещенного! — заявил Скорпиус, как только переступил порог.

Если в Скорпиусе и было что-то от Малфоев — так это его умение лгать. Но только не отцу.

— Мистер Малфой, — Макгонагалл строго взглянула на Скорпиуса, — вам я дам слово позже.

— Привет, Скорпиус, — улыбнулся Драко, и тот смутился, поняв, что даже не поздоровался.

Над ухом Драко вдруг раздался шепот:

— Он так похож на тебя. Больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Драко обернулся через плечо, чтобы последний раз взглянуть на Снейпа, но рама была уже пуста.


End file.
